The successes of modern cancer treatments have resulted from the coordinated efforts of investigators working both to understand the pathogenesis of cancer and to develop new therapeutic modalities. This requires that laboratory based scientists have some understanding of the biological and clinical basis of cancer and for clinical investigators to understand the opportunities afforded by the work of laboratory scientists. This program is designed to meet these goals as well as provide intense training for individuals working at the interface between laboratory and clinical investigation. Research training is best accomplished in a research intensive environment and the maturation of existing programs and creation of new cancer research programs at Duke University Medical Center provides this environment. This training program has brought together 64 funded cancer investigator-preceptors from 30 departments, centers, institutes, and divisions in the Medical Center to provide opportunities for research training under the umbrella of the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center. These opportunities range from basic laboratory research in many of the clinical or basic science departments to programs in cancer prevention and control. Although the training program is based in the Department of Medicine, a large number of trainees receive their training in the multidisciplinary programs of the Cancer Center. The research training includes a combination of didactic course work in the graduate school and research studies under the guidance of an investigator in the program. All trainees are reviewed by a formal training committee several times a year based on the model of a graduate school thesis committee. Trainees are introduced to research opportunities through two research symposia each year and are expected to present their work to the scientific community at one of these. A formal counseling process is used by the program director to help the trainee find an appropriate research training experience and to monitor the progress of the trainee. This training is viewed as only an early step in preparation for an academic career and intensive efforts are made to identify additional national support for trainees who have demonstrated success, motivation, and creativity. The continued placement of a large number of individuals in academic positions has demonstrated the success of this approach and promises to provide many investigators to meet the cancer research needs of the nation. [unreadable] [unreadable]